mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game, maybe?
Hello, I found a great map (thumbnail shows only Europe, but I could latter expand it) and I feel that it would be really interesting to do some "map gaming" on it. I played some games here before, so I have an idea how everything works, but I still need help to make it as good and interesting as possible. So here's the story from A to Z.. Oh wait.. Wrong line.. So here are things that I already made for it. This page is outdated as proposed game already took place. Algo |Rules ''' Rules '''1. Be plausible and (Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. *'Don't' invent quantum particles beam laser when everyone else tries to kill each other with a stick and stone. *'Don't' try to discover Americas with a wooden raft and two sailors. *'Don't' take over the world in one year with a hundred men army. Unless you have Chuck Norris, but you don't. *'Casus belli' would be really good, because no one just comes and f***s everyone up with no reason. 2. Be accurate. *'Check it:' if you choose any country, you should at least google about it, what it was at that point, religion, culture'n'stuff. After you make some backstory events you can start doing it your way. *'No alots:' No "alot" or "a lot" of improving and recruiting. Give reasonable and plausible numbers so it will be easier for mods to do alg and decide who has bigger.. Well you know... Power, yea.. *'Simple math:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, if you think different, read this rule again. *'Problem solving:' when new turn begins I post some events like riots, unhappy population , wars between neutral countries and etc. This way players are going to face more problems that they will need to solve in order to keep their empires. *'Decisions: '''You can't just be like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC?). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with you.'' 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. *'Don't be booooring:' start some diplomatic or economic intrigues, split Europe with Russia and lose the war. *'Problem? Yes:' make events in your own country, like political wars. In other words, get some problems and solve them, the more you do it, the less problems God's will send you. *'Don't be lazy:' if you want, create a nation/tribe page, maps from your nations/tribe perspective, you can even name places and regions after your Kings, Queens, Beatles (Can't write without a flop joke).(just let us know what are those and where are they or even better, create a map with your own region names). Nations and year That was kind of a problem when I decided to do this, because there is literally thousands years of interesting history, and at every point nations that would be on the map differ. Do you guys think I should just let people to make their own nations tribes? (Nations start in their fist city, tribes start somewhere and can move, but to make nation or empire they have to settle down) Your opinion is appreciated. Interesting idea.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm calling dibs on the Netherlands. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:41, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Sean (TechnicallyYouAre), this game was already going and ended so no more joining. But I see some people are interested, I will consider relaunching AltE. DariusTheMouse (talk) 12:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Algorithm (beta) There is list of factors that will make up algo. (Ofc you can suggest changing or adding something) 1. Casus Belli (explanation) Only counts for the first attack. *'None -10 to attacker '(ur lazy) *'Fake/staged event -5 to attacker' (at least you did something to justify the war) *'Provoked -3 to attacker' (people don't care who started first, they don't like war) *'Defending country honor -2 to attacker' (f*ck the honor, people will die) *'Helping allies -1 to attacker' (population: -y don't ya help 'em with supplies instead of sending us to die?) *'Political casus belli 0' (so that island is your? How'dya like my spear in yo head) *'Reuniting lands and similar cultures +1 to attacker '(hey, bro, wanna join?) *'Defending your people +2 to attacker' (did you just killed a bunch of my people? Come here mothe....) 2. Motives (There can be many of them, but only one can be selected.) *'Life or Death of country +10 to defender' (fear of loosing all territory makes your men fight harder) *'Independence +5 to defender' (Nations don't usually want to lose freedom or live in vassal/puppet state) *'Religion +5 to attacker' (Crusade, Jihad and stuff) *'Political +4 to attacker' (To strengthen positions in some territories, to get influence there and etc.) *'Social or moral +3 to attacker '(Other culture is making human sacrifices, and you don't like that, so you go and kill'em) *'Economical +2 to attacker' (You want iron or gold, dontchya?) *'Expansion and influence gaining 0 to attacker' (Triggers "Independence", but if you just want land or influence choose this to avoid bigger penalty for fake motives) *'Fake motives +10 to defender.' *#If you fight Carthage for Sicily, you must conquer Sicily, not some distant region. Of course you can keep small portion of other conquered lands, but not too much. *#If you go to war because of religion, you must mention that you destroy temples, forbid praying to some gods and etc. 3. Landscape and fortification Landscape *'Plains:' 1 to defender* *'(Arctic/Hot) Desert:' 2 to defender (yes it is hard landscape but not only for attacker, also no resources for making field defences) *'Forest:' +3 to defender* *'Swamps:' +4 to defender* *'Hills:' +5 to defender* *'Landing on beach:' +6 to defender* *'Island:' +7 to defender* *'Mountain:' +7 to defender* *'Mountainous island:' +10 to defender : [*value is doubled if there is no fortification and defending army had one turn to prepare. Applied only to landscapes marked with a "*"] Fortifications *'Fortification:' +7 to defender (+landscape factor) **To fortify something, you need to have Economy and Military at 1 or higher and it takes two turns. *'Great Walls: '+15 to defender (+landscape factor) **To build a wall you need to have Economy at 3 or higher. You can build 6-10 pixels every three turns (this also depends on your economy) If you leave your walls with no soldiers they can be easily taken by the enemy. Also, if wall is not too long, enemy (or you) can choose to bypass it, that will take one turn. [Both, Forts and Walls will be marked on the political map.] 4. Battlefield and army factor It is very important for your troops to be on terra firma when they are fighting. So choose the battlefield '''wisely. *Homeland +7 to defender. *Allied/vassal state +5 to defender. *Neighbour state +3 to defender. *Previously owned or explored territories +3 to defender. *Neutral lands 0. *Enemy allied state -2 to attacker. *Enemy homeland -3 to attacker. *Terra incognita -5 to attacker. Superior '''tactics and rested army with high morale is also a important thing if you want to defeat your enemy. *'If surrounded' -10 to surrounded army. *'If flanked' -5 to flanked army. *'Face to face fight' +5 to the superior army. *'Enough of that c**p!' -5 to army that has been fighting for 3 turns in a row. *'Bad memories' -5 to army that lost last turn (All the crazy stuff they did last turn, those would not be the best memories.(flop joke again)) *If you fight on two or more fronts, your armies will be split equally on all of them, unless you mention how many fight on each. *'If you leave a front unguarded' (no soldiers), no matter what bonuses you have, they don't count and enemy advances to the max. After all, who is afraid of machine gun if there is no people operating it? Get it? *'Army score' army size divided by 1000. 5. Economic and Military *'Economical categories:' :: 5. Paradise :: 4. Flourishing :: 3. Stable economy :: 2. Local trade power :: 1. Collapsing :: 0. Non existent *'Military categories:' :: 5. World Superpower :: 4. Great Power :: 3. Regional power :: 2. Defensive army :: 1. Local garrison :: 0. Non existent *defender gets both bonuses, attacker only gets bonus for military category. *military category is always equal or lower than economical category. (because you can't feed everyone for five bucks) 6. Result Count points for every country and algu is done. To do list *'Alg factor: Economy and Military' *'Alg factor: Battlefield' *'Alg factor: Stability' (may be implemented later on, for now it will remain in non-systematic form) *'Alg factor: Army' *'Alg factor: Tactics' *'Algorithm itself' *'Expansion factors and limits' *'Political map of year xxx' *'Backstory' *'Gather mods and people' Opinions, comments, propositions? Write everything here. Sounds interesting, I would as an opinion make it start in antiquity, perhaps prior to the Punic wars. and as proposition the creation of a new algo for this game. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC) New algo will be created soon (also terrain map is hard to create but I am trying) later I'll put both things here so everyone could help me out. DariusTheMouse (talk) 08:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Roman era or Discovery of America time?The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Personally, if it's before Napoleon, it's not my zone. I'm Napoleon or later.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the Algo.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) On the map provide on the site, if you click on the name of a tribe somewhere on the map, you have a link to Wikipedia, I like the idea to start in the antiquity but would the people of the east (Slav, German, etc) could reach the level of the "civilized world" before meeting them by their own? Yes, why not? In ATL they developed one way, and it's alternate reality so you can develop your culture, civilization, tech and architecture just the way you want, as long as it is plausible and doesn't jump ahead in time like too damn much. DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Is the old map game obsolete? (Alternate Europe) In that case when in history are we going to start with? I'd still want all of the yellow region in the old map game's map. Regards, Laptop Zombie 11:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I think you are talking about some other games, because this one is kinda new one. We will start in 1000 BC, I think from the 2nd/3rd of January. You are welcomed to join, because we have 3 players, and one more would be just perfect. DariusTheMouse (talk) 12:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I will consider joining.... Actually, Spartian, you have already played this game, this was a discussion for Alternate Europe (AltE), just started improving Algo and Rules so had to "revive" this page. Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game)